Somewhere Only We Know
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Why would two senior year students get married you ask? Why does it have to be kept a secret? Why would everyone objected to the union that had been formed? Well you'll find out very soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter 1**

She gazed at her rings as she walked along. She was almost at school and she would have to take them off soon. The diamond and the plain silver band gleamed in the morning sun light. She sighed and slid the rings off her finger. Now she wasn't Gabriella Bolton but Gabriella Montez.

Across the school car park a boy was doing the same, though he had only one single plain silver ring. It to was admired and the slid off being tucked into his pocket before he to entered the school building but he could keep his married surname, he could be who he had always been with no disguises – Troy Bolton.

Wife and husband glanced at each other as they entered the building, as they walked past each other but due to status quo, peers and friends they could not reveal their marriage or their love. There union was to be kept a secret. They had to stay Gabriella Montez – the nerd and Troy Bolton – the basketball captain.

"Good summer," a girl asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," smiled Gabriella, as she thought back to what had occurred that summer.

"Hey dude," hollered a guy with a busy afro. "Where've you been all summer?"

"Family thing," smiled Troy, his eyes lingering on his wife for a minute before snapping back to his friend. "You?"

Why would two senior year students get married you ask? Why does it have to be kept a secret? Why would everyone objected to the union that had been formed?

Well you'll find out very soon.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter 2**

Her dark hair was pinned back with a gold clip but the ends of her luscious curls still brushed the back of her off white peasant blouse which was hanging over light coloured jean shorts which stopped at the knee. Simple black flats christened her feet but what really stood about but still looked so simple was the thin gold chain around her neck with the solitary gold ring that hung from it.

But that dark hair, that off white blouse, light denim shorts, black flats and that simple gold necklace that held that very important ring were splattered red with – red slushie. Ten to be exact all aimed by cheerleaders, football players and the basketball team.

Of course Troy had not partaken in this harsh, cruel and humiliating event. Troy was against bulling and everyone knew he would turn any bully over to the principal, regardless of what he would be called.

Everyone knew he had a soft spot for the black haired Montez girl, his own friends and fellow athletes – if you dimmed air headed cheerleaders athletes – didn't see it. They saw her for what they thought they saw a loner, a geek, a science nerd, vulnerable, weak and defenceless.

They would leave her know and when the hallways were cleared she would run. Not to ladies room, because anyone could come in there. But to the roof where she would pour water of her head, change her clothes, wipe of her ring and head to class, hoping Troy would never hear of the events that had transpired. But inevitably he would, because he always did.

She had just stepped down from the stairs leading to the garden rooftop when a hard shot out and grabbed her wrist halting her in her movements.

Of course he had already found out within minutes of it happening and now he looked pissed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine they didn't lay a finger on me," she smiled. "Troy you can't do anything out it. I'm a geek it's the law of the land and the way of high school."

"I'm thought to be the most popular guy in school Brie I should be able to do something about it," whispered Troy.

"Troy," she sighed. "We have ten months left leave it."

"That's ten months of weeks of you getting slushied and bullied," said Troy. "You're my wife." He whispered. "I'm protect you."

"And you'll get the same if they all find out you married the school geek," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered. "I don't care.

"Troy please it's better this way," answered Gabriella.

The bell rang, Troy's hand dropped from her wrist and they both walked off melting into the grounds that poured out of the classrooms.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere Only We Know**

For Disneyfreak14 thank you for reminding me about this story.

I'm sorry I've been neglecting my stories the past few months. I got caught up with an original story, TV, Harry Potter fanfiction and now Wimbledon but review, PM me tell me which story you want updating and I will do my best to do that. Once again sorry.

**Chapter 3**

"Take it off," muttered Gabriella, as she walked towards Troy in the hall. "Take off your ring," she hissed.

Troy quickly slipped the ring off his finger and into his pocket.

"See you at home baby," he whispered.

"Your on tea," she smiled.

Then their encounter was over with no one any the wiser.

You're home before me – Troy.

So I have homework. Plus I'm doing house work and laundry – Gabriella.

Ok I'll get tea – Troy.

You're not making it – Gabriella.

You don't want take away – Troy.

Troy cook please I love your cooking – Gabriella.

Ok get some chicken out when you get home – Troy.

Ok – Gabriella.

Love you wifey – Troy.

Love you husband – Gabriella.

Of course what Troy didn't except when he walked home was Gabriella to be walking in the dark ahead of him. He couldn't go and walk with her because his team, well some of his team, were with him. Then she tripped and went flying to the sidewalk. Of course the team chocked up with laughter – except Troy who dropped his loyalty to the team and ran to his wife.

"Captain what are you doing?" asked Chad.

"She's a wildcat," answered Troy.

"She doesn't deserve to be called a wildcat she can't roar she's too mosey," snickered Chad.

"Chad just shut the hell up," snapped Troy.

"Gabs," he whispered.

She groaned, opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Whoa no stay down you hit your head," said Troy.

"I'm fine," answered Gabriella.

"You going to hospital," answered Troy.

"I don't want to," answered Gabriella, her veins filling with dread.

"I know you don't but I'll be with you," said Troy.

"I want to go home," answered Gabriella.

"Brie your ankle nor your wrist aren't looking to clever. You hit your head and your shoulder they need checking over," answered Troy.

Gabriella nodded and sat up.

Troy sighed and shook his head.

"Ambulance is on the way captain," said Zeke.

"At least someone is thinking," mumbled Troy.

"Hey it'll all work itself out," whispered Gabriella.

"You know if it comes down to it I'll choose you, you're my wife," whispered Troy.

"I know," whispered Gabriella, giving him a watery smile.

"You guys can go if you want," said Troy. "I'll wait till the ambulance comes."

Chad saw the ambulance coming down the road.

"Well here it so we can go," answered Chad.

"In my eyes she's a wildcat I'm staying with her," answered Troy.

Chad held up his hands and the rest of the team backed away and walked off.

"Don't know why he wants to help her," he said, his voice floating back to Troy and Gabriella.

"What happened?" asked the paramedic.

"I tripped. I'm fine," answered Gabriella.

"She hit her head and her shoulder pretty hard. Landed on her ankle and wrist as well," said Troy.

"Well then love let's get this arm strapped up and we'll have to put a collar around your head just as a precaution," said the paramedic.

"And you might you be?" asked the other paramedic to Troy.

"I'm her-"

"He's my husband," answered Gabriella. "I want to stay with me at all times."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter 4**

Are you really off with a sprained ankle and broken wrist.

Tay

Yes why what's going round

Gabs

That Bolton rescued you.

Tay

He did. He stayed with me until the ambulance came and he went to me with the hospital.

Gabs

Why would he do that?

Tay.

I don't know you. I'm not him.

He kept going on to his team mates about how I was a wildcat.

Gabs

Well I've got your catch up work for you.

Tay.

Oh um I'm not at home. Mum's on business I have to stay with the Bolton's again.

So Troy's getting all mine for me. Maybe that's why he rescued me.

Gabs

I don't get why you have to stay with the Bolton's every time.

Tay.

Mum just wants me to be safe.

I'll be back in school in a week.

Gabs.

I've gotta go Darbus.

Tay.

Gabriella didn't text back but was surprised when she got a text from Troy, ten minutes later.

How you doing?

Troy.

Isn't Darbus in class?

Gabs.

Yes. We've just been let out.

Troy.

Oh. So you been getting ribbed?

Gabs.

Yes. A lot. I'm sticking to my guns.

I'm only fifty percent afraid I'm going to blunt out I love you or I'm married to you.

Speaking of which since you were dead to the world this morning when I left. I love you Gabriella Bolton.

Troy.

Love you too, Troy Bolton.

My story is I'm staying with you so you that's why you rescued me.

Gabs.

Good story. I'm going with that.

Troy.

I have a feeling you should be at class now.

Gabs.

Her phone rings.

"Yes I am. I love you," smiled Troy.

"Love you too," laughed Gabriella. "Now go before you get into trouble."

He clicked off.

I'm coming home for lunch.

Troy.

Ok I'll make something.

Gabs.

With a smile Troy settled into his lessons, not knowing someone heard the end of his conversation.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter 5**

"Morning captain," said Chad, as Troy came up to his locker.

"Morning," grinned Troy, he was happy – he'd had quality time with his wife this morning.

"What's that on your finger?" asked Chad.

Troy glanced down at his finger and quickly slipped his wedding ring in his pocket. "What?"

"I could have sworn I saw never mind must be that awake yet," said Chad.

Little did Troy know down the hall Gabriella had also forgotten to take off her rings but Taylor was a lot more harder to shake off.

"That's a wedding ring set Gabs expensive at that I'm not stupid," said Troy, as they passed Troy and Chad.

"I'm seventeen Taylor don't be stupid. How and why would I be married?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't know," shot back Taylor.

"It was my grandmother," said Gabriella.

"Oh that's nice," said Taylor.

And Taylor dropped the subject. No one noticed Troy put his back on.

Gabriella's mum was back that afternoon so the couple headed there after school.

They headed into the back garden, dropping there things on the table before cuddling together in the hammock and began talking about there day.

"We got careless this morning," said Troy.

"You too?" asked Gabriella.

Troy nodded and explained what happened with Chad.

"Taylor dropped it but she wasn't convinced and she was glancing at them all day," said Gabriella. "But now it's do I wear them or don't I."

"I don't know," answered Troy.

"What about colleges?" asked Gabriella.

"California, Stanford and Berkeley," said Troy.

"But U of A," said Gabriella.

"I'm your husband I'm following you to Stanford," said Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"We'll take life as it comes," smiled Troy, before kissing her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter 6**

She walked down the hall her black hair flying behind her.

The hall was empty most of the student population being in the cafeteria.

A door to her left opened, she found herself pulled in. Her mouth opened but the scream never formed as familiar lips covered hers.

"Troy," she gasped.

"Hey."  
>"Troy someone could."<p>

He grinned and she kissed him. She knew this was a risk, a huge risk but as she was making out with her husband in this darken supply closet she couldn't care less. She had had a awful morning. For example she had been wearing a skirt this morning now she was in her jeans that.

"Weren't you wearing a skirt this morning?" asked Troy, as his hands skimmed her ass.

"Yes," she groaned. 

The bell rang and Gabriella pulled back.

"Crap. Now I'm late."

"What class do you have?" asked Troy, as he kissed down her neck.

"Right now I don't know," answered Gabriella.

Troy stepped back and Gabriella tried to pull him back to her.

"What class do you have?" asked Troy.

"Free period."  
>"Ok then," he said, before going back to kiss her.<p>

"Wait what about you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter."  
>"Of course it does," she answered, pushing him back. "Troy what class do you have?"<br>"Free period."  
>"So basketball training. Your dad will not be happy if you miss training for a booty call with your wife."<br>"I just wish you could come watch for once."

"I can watch in college," said Gabriella.

"That's not fair you should be able to watch now," answered Troy.

"I wish we could say screw you to the whole school but we can't we'd both get hell. Life is fair. The universe is screwed up."

She steps closer to him and cups one side of his face.

"The universe is screwed up baby. But eventually we will be together in public."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
